


Flirt

by aliya



Category: Pundit RPF (US), Real News RPF
Genre: F/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-15
Updated: 2009-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-06 09:39:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliya/pseuds/aliya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why <i>is</i> Ana on the show so much?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flirt

**Author's Note:**

> Written for oxoniensis's Porn Battle VIII (The Eighth Wonder -- Bigger, Longer &amp; Uncut) (prompts: jealousy, rough)

Her office door's not even closed behind Keith before she backs him into it. "God, Rach, every time," he sighs, running his hand through his hair.

"Every time what?" she grins, already unbuttoning his shirt and pushing it off of him.

"Do you have to flirt with her so much? I mean, she's shameless," he frowns.

Rachel's grin widens as she undoes his belt. "Keith? Shut up."

She leans in and kisses him, all tongue and teeth, running her hand through his hair and twisting until he whimpers into her. Rachel lets go of his hair but bites down and tugs on his bottom lip, pulling him with her as she undoes her pants and steps out of them. She pushes Keith back into the wall, fucking his mouth with her tongue as he moans around her. She finally moves her hands down to his waist, unbuttoning his jeans and dragging the zipper down slowly.

He's already beyond hard, and she pulls back again, working his cock out of his jeans. She wraps one hand around the base and strokes slowly, swiping her other hand softly across the tip before bringing her fingers back up to her mouth. He's so focused on watching Rachel suck them slowly one at a time that he's almost all the way inside of her before he even realizes she's moved. His hands instinctively move to her hips as she wraps a leg around his waist and begins to fuck herself around him, nearly crushing him against the wall as she holds herself up. Her nails dig into his shoulder as he begins to thrust his hips up to meet hers, pushing harder as she moves faster with every stroke. She buries her head in his neck as she moves against him, moaning and panting as her movements get desperate, more erratic, until suddenly, finally, her teeth dig into his neck and she clenches around him and he cries out as he follows her over the edge.

The wall is finally on his side as he falls back against it hard, letting it support them both as he watches Rachel come back down to earth. She leans in and kisses him, more gently than before, before he can even catch his breath. He ruffles his fingers through her hair and she laughs into his mouth, finally letting him take control. He tangles his tongue with hers and nudges her backwards, pushing her over to sit down on the edge of her desk. They take turns leading for a while until she grins into him and pulls away.

"That, right there? That's why she's on so often."


End file.
